This invention relates to a method for the manufacture of a chain, a machine for the implementation of such a method, and a chain sub-unit obtained by the steps of the above-mentioned method.
The conventional process for manufacturing a chain, for example for a chain saw, provides for its elongation by the progressive connection of the various modular elements to one end thereof. E.g. each of the documents GB 2 109 455 A, US 2014/090631 A1, GB 888 980 A show such conventional connection method.
For this reason, each element or chain member to be assembled is joined to a chain of a certain length, which becomes increasingly longer as its manufacture proceeds.
However, the main problem of this methodology consists of the possible errors that can be committed in the assembly of each successive modular element.
More precisely, any defects in the connections between the elements that comprise the chain are not readily identifiable, since the related characteristics and/or functionalities may only emerge when it is too late to remedy the situation.
It follows that, after the detection of the assembly error, one is faced with the two alternatives of discarding portions of chain of considerable length or, in order to limit waste of material, of laboriously restoring the compromised characteristic and/or functionality, for example by severing the elements of the chain involved and reconnecting the pieces.